Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20130606084228/@comment-5763148-20130613115354
@Irishskullpanda: Your copy pasting is like really confusing. I literally had to check the post I made to understand what point you were tryin to make lol. Also, I never said I was goin Hybrid. I only mentioned Hybrid and the Build I've posted up here is my variation of the Classical AP Build. It's abit different from most other AP Builds used by others. Just cos I used Gunblade doesn't mean Im goin Hybrid. I think I did mention about Hybrid being different on my 2nd reply post. Hybrid isn't about building AD and AP, it's about dealing PHYSICAL and MAGICAL damage at evenly high rate. You don't need to buy AD and AP items to make Hybrid work cos Hybrid isn't about statistical achievements anymore. As for your mention of Lich Bane and why I don't use it, here is why. The Season 3 updates weakened Lich Bane drastically. Yes, it's easier and faster to build, but at a major cost. You don't deal full Total AP damage on Proc no more, forcing you to build more AP to take advantage of it. Another issue is that this means, Caster types, particularly MP dependant AP Assassins are the only ones that can truly take full advantage of it. Sure the extra 50 damage early game does compensate for the loss of 100% AP damage, but it's still a mediocre item on Kayle cos not only do u need to get a wide variety of high AP items to take full advantage of it, you need to have access to spells to proc it again and again. At best, Kayle can only proc it 3 times consecutively. To take full advantage of Lich Bane on Kayle u need 40% CDR to have a proper proc cycle going and even then in most cases there just isn't enough room to fit Lich Bane into the build. Also, the point of building AP on Kayle is to bolster all of Kayle's performance in every area of performance. Since all of her Kit save her Ulti scales off of AP, she can help allies betr in team fights. Lich Bane focuses on making Kayle be a 1 trick pony and at the same time focus more on solely killing rather than doing everything in moderation, I'd say it's not the best choice on Kayle. Oh and a lil something you should know about me when I play AP Kayle. My AP Kayle never goes past even 500 AP with a complete build. It's been like this since mid Season 2 and even before that I nvr went past 600 AP in Season 1. And you know something? When I play properly and don't troll like at all, I rarely die. I would die only in team fights and at most dying happens to me 1-2 times. 3 If the opposition actually had a genuinely good player. Raw power isn't everything in a game and especially not on Kayle. If you want raw power, you might wanna look for genuine Assassin types.